Scars
by Miss Kandy Whitlock
Summary: He wanted to cut himself,kill himself.While his mother was downstairs having brunch with company in the library he was lying on the bathroom floor bleeding to death.Draco Malfoy is slowly killing himself, and Harry Potter may be the only one who can help.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Scars

Basic Summary: Draco and his mother cope with Lucius' imprisonment in different ways.

I really like Narcissa C: I'm writing her like she was in the books though, Her hair is horrid in the movies. Anyways I got the idea for this today. I really wanted to write something about the entire Malfoy family. Lets see where it goes I suppose.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy brushed a dark comb through her long, blond hair. She sighed as she looked into the mirror, seeing sad, dull eyes. Now she felt like a mere shell of who she used to be. Beautiful, vivacious, elegant replaced with dark, cold and exhausted. Now she was trying to comb the rat nests out of hair and almost growling with frustration. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried, it was impossible to look as nice as she once had. Her remarkable beauty had faded with the imprisonment of her husband.

She set the comb down and placed a small, delicate hand to her cheek. Her face looked sunken and gaunt. When had she gotten so thin? It must have been all the worrying. Bellatrix was always telling her that worrying would but more age on her face. She definitely looked older now. Depressed, she didn't bother to finish touching up her face, for who was there to notice? Instead she left her room and closed the door quietly behind her. It was nearing noon, but she felt as though she had just gotten out of bed at a very early time. She felt a tired weariness that she couldn't shake off.

Walking down the empty corridor she frowned, feeling very alone in this huge empty house. She had once been fond of it's decorated walls, but now, now it just reminded her of him and the life she used to have. The life she would never have again. She felt lonely as she descended the stairs. This house didn't smell right anymore. In fact, she hated the smell. It smelled like family, like home, but it didn't feel like any of those things anymore. It was an illusion, and it upset her. She could smell his familiar scent, the scent of her husband, everywhere in the house and it made her sick. He was gone…and yet…she still felt as though he may appear suddenly and tell her good morning like he always used to.

She was alone here…and being alone hurt more than she could bear. She was headed to the kitchen to see if a house elf could prepare her a late breakfast, when she stopped in her tracks. She wasn't alone at all… She scolded herself, realizing that she had completely forgotten that her son was here. Why, just yesterday she had surely talked with him, right? Then why was she constantly waking up in the illusion that no one else was here. She grimaced, feeling uncomfortable.

When had she become so forgetful? Even trying to recall what had happened yesterday made her head spin. She tried to shake it off and threw open the kitchen door.

Young Draco Malfoy was a little ways behind his mother. He had not yet gotten out of bed. He was covered in soft blankets, laying on his side, and staring at the windowsill. He would sometimes spend days in bed. He didn't much feel like getting up anymore. Besides, it was the winter holidays. What else were you supposed to do during the winter? He tried to convince himself that his behavior was normal.

This house felt awkward and empty. He hated it. He didn't want to be here anymore. Father and Mother had always went their separate ways before throughout the day, but atleast he knew they were both there…somewhere…happy.

He frowned. He didn't feel well…perhaps he was sick? Was there a better reason to stay in bed? The sunlight creeping in through the window annoyed him, and he pulled the covers over his head. He closed his eyes and drifted back into sleep…

Narcissa had brunch with her sister. It felt good to have someone to talk to, made her feel less alone. She sat back in a huge armchair with a cup of tea on her lap.

"You really should get out of this place for awhile you know." Bellatrix said, standing at the fireplace, watching the flames dance.

"Staying in this big empty house like this is not healthy." Narcissa nodded her head in agreement but said nothing. She quietly sipped her tea, lost in thought. Bellatrix glared at her, annoyed.

"Cissy have you heard a single word I said?" Narcissa seemed to snap back into reality, almost spilling her tea all over her dress.

"Yes yes," she chirped," I should take a vacation. But what about Draco? I couldn't leave him here all by himself. It wouldn't feel right…" Bellatrix sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then what would make you get that sad, puppy dog look of your face?"

"I haven't the slightest-"

"Don't play dumb with me Cissy, you're upset. Tell me what's wrong." Bellatrix walked over to her sister, glaring at her in an almost intimidating way. Narcissa stared down into her tea, not making eye contact.

"I'm worried about Draco…" she trailed off, "or perhaps maybe the way I am treating him." Bellatrix's eyes flashed a look of curiosity and pleasure. She was glad her sister was talking for once. The past few months had made her sister colder, and much less talkative.

"What do you mean?"Narcissa looked up at her sister with sad eyes.

"At first I couldn't stand the sight of him…Im not sure if I can still bear it. I avoided him. But now…" She looked around the room anxiously, as though suspecting someone else to hear.

"I keep forgetting that he's even here. Neglecting him. I feel awful but…I can't face him." Not someone who looked so much like the man she could not get over losing…

"Cissy he's your son, you have to face him sooner or later." Her head fell in shame.

"I feel like I should be a mother to him…but sometimes I'm not even sure if I really know how." There was something odd about her saying that. Narcissa had never questioned her role as a mother the entire time Draco was growing up. But here he was, almost a full-grown man, and now she was wondering if she was a bad mother?

"Where is he now?" Bellatrix asked, realizing she hadn't seem her nephew all day. In fact, she didn't believe she'd ran into him the past few times she visited.

"I don't even know," Narcissa said pitifully, "I can't remember when the last time I talked to him was." There was something disturbing about living with someone and having no contact with them. Bellatrix could sense a dark aura around her sister. She walked over to her and held her shoulders as if to comfort her.

"Narcissa, even after your husband left, you haven't stopped being a mother. You have a responsibility to your son. Go on and talk to him. I should get going anyway." And with that she was gone.

Narcissa didn't smile though. She didn't look even the slightest bit happy. Instead, she slumped back in her chair and let out one long,loud sigh.

She couldn't face him.

Draco was lying on the tiled floor of his bathroom, sobbing. He'd dreamt of his father again. Horrible, vivid dreams filled with death and torment. It horrified him to think of how his father may have been being treated at Azkaban. His entire body was shaking. Crimson rain down his left arm, flowing freely from the wound he had just inflicted on himself. The physical pain didn't hurt nearly as much as the emotional torture did.

Unsatisfied, he reached for his razor blade and tried again, but no matter how much he tried he couldn't bleed out the memory of his father. His stomach felt sick, his body felt sticky, and his head was spinning. He tried to sit up, but ending up falling back down, leaving bloody hand prints streaked across the bathroom floor.

Lucius had never been much of a father too him. He was demanding, even cruel at times and definitely never outwardly loving. However, he was still Draco's father. It took him losing the only father he'd ever have to realize how much he truly cared for him and loved him. It was only now when Lucius was gone that he realized how much he needed his father. His father being ripped from him hurt so badly. He didn't think he could ever heal.

He wanted to cut himself, kill himself. While his mother was downstairs having brunch with company in the library he was lying on the bathroom floor bleeding to death. It was sadistic. It was horrifying.

It was _disgusting._

_

* * *

_

Not sure how much I like Draco cutting himself. Ive read a lot of stories like that though so I figured I would give it a try. Tell me what you think! I hope to write the second chapter soon! You'll just have to wait until


	2. Chapter 2: Help

Sorry for the late updates. At first I wasn't going to keep writing on this due to lack of interest, but then I got a few really sweet reviews so I figured I'd pick it back up again. I'm turning it into a Drarry story since Im pretty obsessed with that pairing right now. Hope you still continue reading.

**Chapter Two**

**Help**

Draco's eyes opened slowly. At first his vision was blurry and dark, but things slowly started to come into view. His felt nauseatingly dizzy, and was having trouble recalling where he was. His body felt sluggish and exhausted.

He could make out blonde hair in front of him, and a light that felt like it was burning his eyes.

"Draco, honey?" A voice whispered, but it sounded so far off he could barely make out the words, "Draco?" the question came a bit louder this time. Suddenly, like a quick slap to the face, he saw his mother staring at him with terrified eyes. Crimson blood was spread all over her face and arms and she was shaking violently.

He could feel his face pressed against something cold, and realized that he had collapsed on the bathroom floor. There was so much blood. Frantically, his mother was pushing a rag against his wrist and trying to stop the blood that was streaming out.

"Oh God oh God OH GOD!"She was screaming, and sobbing. It felt so unreal to see his mother in this state. She was usually so collected and proper, so much that this version of Narcissa made him question whether or not he was still dreaming. In fact, this whole thing felt a dream, one in which he could feel nothing.

Narcissa's eyes darted towards the door, then back to her bleeding son. Her wand was back in her bedroom and she was too afraid to get it. She couldn't leave him here to bleed out by himself. Only minutes ago she had decided to come upstairs and check on her son, only to find him laying in a pool of his own blood.

"SOMEONE HELP!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs, praying that one of the house elves would hear her. This was more than she could handle. Her husband's absence had left her weak and emotional. She couldn't deal with this. She didn't know how. But, like any parent with a child in pain, she couldn't leave his side, she** wouldn't** leave his side.

Draco let out a pathetic whimper and she moved to stroke his face with one of her hands, only to be horrified by the blood smear that her fingers on his cheek.

"Shhh shh. It'll be okay sweetie." The words were choked out between sobs. His eyes felt heavy and he was having trouble keeping them open.

"Mrs. Malfoy ma'am is something wrong?" A young-looking house elf rushed into the room and stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw Draco.

This thing Draco could remember was his mother screaming "**GO GET MY WAND NOW!**" Before he blacked out.

That memory made him feel faint every time he recalled it, which was quite often. After seeing that level of pain and horror on his mother's face he had vowed never to hurt her again. And yet, he was here, stepping off the train to Hogwarts with freshly made cuts all down his right arm. It was a month after his tragic "accident" and was becoming and worse and worse habit, one he could not escape from.

Walking through the crowd of students he remembered the feeling of fading into black, and wondering if he was ever going to open his eyes again. There was a part of him that had wanted to be swallowed up by the black…and he feared that a small part of him still yearned for that release.

Being at Hogwarts now was impossible. He couldn't concentrate on his classes at all, he didn't care about his "friends", he never paid any attention to anything or anyone. He felt distant, like the whole world was going on around him without him actually being a part of it.

His mind felt like it was going to explode from all the emotions. There was anger and sadness geared towards his father, frustration with his broken mother, fear of Lord Voldemort, and the growing horror and realization that he could never kill Professor Dumbledore. Only one thing was for certain, within the next few months he was either going to be killed by Voldemort or Dumbledore. His chances of survival were minimal.

And it was these thoughts, these terrorizing realizations that lead him to this place every night. With a knife, for a split moment, sometimes only mere seconds, he could cut out the pain, the frustration, the sadness. Those feelings began to flow out of him, and were replaced with a peacefulness, quiet, calm.

He stared into the mirror of the boy's bathroom and could no longer recognize the face that was staring back at him. He looked paler, thinner, and more…dark. Sighing, he turned the facet and placed his wrist under the running water, trying to wash the blood away. After a few moments he dried off his hands and rolled his sleeves back down.

Quickly, and quietly, he walked back to his dorm, hoping that tonight he would be able to get some decent sleep before classes. Slowly, he faded into the shadows, leaving nothing but the echo of his footsteps behind him.

Harry Potter stood, leaned against the wall, hidden from view by the shadows. His heart pounded in his chest as he watched Draco Malfoy slice his arm, rinse it off, and cover it up as if nothing was wrong. This was the seventh night in a row that he had witnessed this scene and every time it left him feeling sick.

Exactly a week ago he had decided to keep a closer eye on Malfoy, realizing that he was acting different and probably up to something. What he had found out was much more alarming than he had ever thought possible. Now his head was swimming with questions, but he didn't have any answers.

Draco Malfoy needed help…badly.

Confusion, frustration, and anger coursed through him as he sighed and sunk to his knees. Harry tried to wrack his brain for answers, solutions, but he was left with nothing but a head ache.

How could he help one of his worst enemies? Why would he want to?

I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter! Thanks so much for your support and reviews ! I hope to hear from you again C:


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

Chapter three is here C: I really appreciate all the reviews! They seriously made my day! This chapter really gets the main plot started so I hope you like where it's headed. More soon but until then enjoy chapter three!

* * *

Chapter Three:

Escape

_Draco Malfoy was a cutter. Draco Malfoy was a cutter. Draco Malfoy was a cutter. Draco Malfoy was a cutter. Draco Malfoy was a cutter. _

The more times he said those words the more his heart raced. Oh why couldn't he be plotting destruction, or something evil? That would make it so much easier. Taking down an evil-doer, now that was something Harry could do…but stopping someone from hurting themselves intentionally? He didn't know where to start.

Why?

His life didn't seem nearly _that bad_. In fact, he had so much more than Harry did. Parents to love him and money to get him whatever else he didn't have. His father was rotting in Azkaban, but Harry didn't have any parents and he was **okay**. No matter how hard he tried Harry could not come with any reasonable explanation for what he had seen. _It was not justifiable._

His heart beat was thundering loudly in his ears as realization swept over him. He knew what he had to do. It was the only thing he could do.

It was next night that he decided to act. Different time, same situation. Except this time he wasn't going to hide in the shadows anymore.

Cloaked in darkness, he watched as Draco Malfoy came walking quickly down the hallway, his eyes darting all around to check for unwanted company. Harry's heart beat began to steadily increase in speed as the scene unfolded before his eyes.

Shaking violently, the blonde boy reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small, shiny blade. He looked into the mirror with eyes full of pain, and moved the blade closer to his arm.

"STOP!" Harry yelled as he lunged forward. Running at someone with a knife in their hand was not one of his best ideas, but his brain stopped thinking logically the moment he realized what Draco was about to do.

Stunned, Draco stood frozen, the knife shaking in his sweaty hand. Harry Potter was here… and he knew. Draco felt like his heart stopped beating, and he couldn't breathe. His worst and most hated enemy knew his horrible and most crippling weakness.

Taking advantage of Draco's shock, Harry snatched the blade out of his hand and chucked it across the room. Draco let out a pitiful noise.

Overcome with frustration and rage, Harry grabbed Draco by the wrist and shoved the boy closer to him.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Practically nose to nose, both the boys stared fiercely into the others eyes. Regaining his composure, Draco tried to pull away.

"I don't have to tell you anything." He spat in Harry's face.

"No you don't." Slowly, Harry released his grasp on the struggling Slytherin, only to be punched in the face. He flinched; his right cheek felt like it was on fire. Draco gave him one last menacing look, then turned to leave.

"Stop running away." He wasn't about to let Draco get away, not after watching what he was doing to himself. He couldn't just sit back and watch any longer. Once again Harry reached out and held him back. This time he grabbed his shirt sleeve and attempted to tug him closer.

Unexpectedly Draco let out a scream of rage and pulled against Harry with all his might. He let go immediately and Draco stumbled forward and fell to the ground. Bent over on the cold floor, he didn't look up to meet Harry's gaze. His blonde hands fell over his eyes, and Harry was half afraid he was about to pull out his wand and attack. He had no idea how Draco was going to react.

"Why are you here?" Draco whispered weakly. He didn't sound at all like himself.

"I…You have to stop doing this to yourself." Suddenly Draco's eyes grew wide with realization.

"You son of a bitch! You've been spying on me!" He screamed. The sudden change in character made Harry's heart jump.

"I'm sorry…but I couldn't let you keep doing…" he stopped for a moment, suddenly feeling very guilty for what he had done, "that."

"It's not your business." Draco was staring at him now. If looks could kill Harry would have dropped dead right then at that moment, "What I do with my time is not your business."

"Friends don't let-"

"We're not friends Potter! I hate you! And any chance we ever had of being friends died tonight! Friend's don't spy on each other! You should know that since you're so great at being such an awesome "friend" to people." Draco snarled as a dark look came over his face.

"Look…I'm sorry." Why was he apologizing? Draco was the guilty one, not him. But when he looked at that face and realized how much he had upset the boy, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of shame.

He shook his head. He didn't come here to make himself feel bad. He'd been up all night last night thinking over his plan. It was most likely, and most definitely, the worst plan he had ever conceived. It was sure to lead him to complete ruin. But there was something about it that felt exciting, and adventurous.

"What the hell do you want anyways?" Draco spat as he stood up and brushed himself off, awhile still glaring at Harry. "If you think coming here to stop me makes you some kind of hero then you can go to hell. You being here _doesn't make you a hero_."

"Why are you still here?" Harry asked suddenly. For a split second Draco almost looked afraid.

"What are you-"

"I mean, what's keeping you at Hogwarts?" A long silence followed before Draco spoke again.

"I want to become a better wizard of course you stupid-" Harry cut him off.

"To impress your father? Your father is in Azkaban Draco." Draco hated the way Harry used his first name. It made him want to punch him that stupid, smug look right off his face.

"Don't fucking talk about my father! You wouldn't understand!" Draco's voice was continuously getting louder and louder. "You don't even have one." That was low, but Harry was determined to speak sense to him, no matter how impossible it seemed.

"Malfoy! Just shut up! Think about it, really! Wouldn't you like to leave…don't you want to…_escape_. We could leave this place. I'm sick of people expecting so much out of me and telling me what to do and I'm judging by what I've seen you're feeling the same way."

Draco's jaw dropped.

"Potter you're insane! We can't just… I cant…" Draco was staring at him in disbelief. Harry Potter stood his ground, arms crossed together over his chest.

"Well then what do you want?" He nearly growled, "You need to figure that out Draco Malfoy!" Draco glared at him with eyes full of hatred.

"You don't underst-" He was cut off for the millionth time.

"I do understand!" Harry yelled, closing the gap between them and throwing his hands up in the air, "I have friends, responsibilities, people depending on me and I am ready to just get up and leave that all behind. You have nothing like that here, and yet you can't leave this place?"

He pointed around the empty hallway, a look of disbelief on his face, "You can't let go…even when you have nothing left to hold onto. You'd rather stay here and kill yourself, then go out and try to live." Draco's face resembled that of a stricken child.

"I know sometimes living with all this may seem hard, but that's how we become better people." He had no idea why he was preaching this to Draco. Part of him didn't expect him to even be listening. Maybe it was because something in that scared look on Draco's face reminded him of himself. The old Harry looked just like that and without someone to help him out of it he would have never made it this far. He would have never come this close to his destiny.

Draco Malfoy didn't have anyone to help him so _Harry_ would have to be that person.

"You can't let these things destroy you Draco. You have to overcome it. No one can do that for you. You have to do it yourself. Everyone has light in them, you just have to acknowledge that it's there." Draco remained silent for sometime after Harry's speech. His face was mixed with sadness, guilt, and shame and his head hung low.

"I'll do it." He said quietly, not making eye contact, "I'll go with you."

Harry Potter had most likely just gotten himself into the worst, biggest, and most insane mess of his entire life. He would be homeless, pursued by wizards and death eaters a-like, and completely and utterly lost with only Draco Malfoy for comfort. Behind him he was leaving friends, teachers, and everything he had ever worked to posses.

And yet, for some insane reason, he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

I was majorly inspired to right this because of my current situation. Im in a similar situation where I feel like the only way to move forward is to start something completely new. If you're thinking Harry Potter would never do this, consider that he does have a lot of stress to deal with, and many people are expecting a lot out of him. More explanations for his actions will come later C: I hope you continue to read on. And as always I love reading your reviews !


	4. Chapter 4: Me and You, not Us

Sorry this took so long. My life has been so busy and hectic. I switched colleges and am now living at home. I'm still not all moved in yet! I drew art for this story! There's a link to it on my homepage. Thanks so much for all the kind reviews. I really appreciate them! Annnndd I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Me and You, not "Us"**

Harry Potter stood on the outskirts of Hogwarts. He gazed up at the huge school, the place he had grown to call home for many many years. It had been a place of sanctuary for him, a place filled with knowledge and friends… a place where he was adored by many, and hated by few.

The huge amount of emotions swirling around in his head made his stomach feel sick. There was fear, dread, sadness, excitement, anger…but most of all there was a nervous anticipation. Anticipation for what was to come. A new life, a different life, one he had not yet lived or dreamed of living.

He'd left no note, no clue of where he was going or if he was ever coming back. Those things would only make it harder to leave. What he wanted to do was leave without feeling an ounce of guilt. He wanted his heart to grow light, as though he didn't have a care in the world.

Draco was different.

He packed his things into a small bag quickly and slung it over his shoulder without a word. As they exited the school and headed towards the forest, Draco was silent. His pace was quick, and the day-dreaming and confused Harry could not keep up. He dawdled behind, taking more than a few glances behind him to watch as the school slowly faded into the distance.

It was cold outside but Draco liked the sting of the cool breeze on his skin.

"Potter, how good are you at apparating?" He called, glaring at the annoying boy who was some ways behind him.

"Umm pretty good I think." Draco rolled his eyes, "Why do you ask?" Harry ran to close the gap between them. The fact that he looked so energetic and excited was annoying to Draco. He was acting like a child. A very irritating child.

"What better way to put some distance between us and them?" Draco asked playfully and Harry smirked at the idea.

"Sure you want to do this?" Harry quicken his pace so he was ahead of Draco, then he turned and stopped, blocking the blond from walking any further. Draco seemed to grow more irritated.

"I don't see myself as having many other options, seeming as you've pretty much kidnapped me and forced me to do this." Harry almost laughed at that. Leave it to Draco to think asking someone to go somewhere with him was "kidnapping".

"Chin up. Haven't you always wanted ultimate freedom? The chance to do whatever you want?" The huge grin on Harry's face made Draco scowl. _Why the fuck was he so happy?_

"This is not ultimate freedom. This is running away."

"Oh shut up. Stop being so pessimistic."

"Only when you stop acting so stupid." Draco growled. He looked up at Harry's face and a shudder ran down his spine. The boy was smiling, a conniving grin spread across his face. The wicked look on his face was almost disturbing. He held out his arm.

"Take my arm, I know where we're going." Draco almost didn't trust him. It was hard to trust someone with such a huge grin on their face. He felt like a chicken about to venture into a fox's lair.

Then he was suddenly struck with an overwhelming feeling of remorse and terror. He realized that behind him he had absolutely _nothing_. As much as he wanted to make up an excuse to stay, there was no reason. No excuse. Nothing to keep him here. The idea of it made him feel sick. All his life his father had pushed him to become great, to own property, items, power, allegiances. And yet after all that pushing he didn't have one thing that could stop him from leaving. He didn't have one thing to be proud of.

When he thought of it like that, putting his trust in Harry Fucking Potter seemed like the only possible thing he could do. Maybe he couldn't have power…but maybe he could have…

His thoughts were interrupted as the world around him began to become shapeless and grotesque. The dark tree limbs in the sky above began to mold together, leaving his vision black. For a moment he could not tell whether or not he had closed his eyes and the world around him was spinning. He felt sick and dizzy.

Then there was a burst of color that left him breathless. The dark world exploded into one of grays, blues, yellows, and whites. The smell of salt bombarded his senses. And the sound of seagulls wailed in his ears.

Then it was over. The wave of confusion and nausea ceased and he was out in the open, smelling the ocean air. He had left a world of darkness and frustration to come to a place that was…beautiful.

The sky was a foggy, light gray color, and white seagulls flew all around, almost looking like little clouds in the gray tapestry. The ground was littered with white, clean sand that stretched for a few yards before fading into the crystal blue water. Dull, blue-gray waves crashed into the beach.

He looked over at Harry, and couldn't help but smile. This place was amazing.

"I love the beach." Harry stated simply. He dropped his bag and began taking off his shoes. Draco gave him a surprised look before doing the same. Even though it was well into the fall season the air felt slightly warm and the sand beneath his feet felt refreshing.

"I'll race you to the water." Harry challenged. Draco smirked.

"That is a bad idea Mr. Potter." And with that they raced forward. They kicked up sand as they ran, smiling and laughing. Harry reached the water's edge seconds before Draco did. Draco, being a sore loser, growled and shoved Harry down, making him crash into the water. He yelped in surprise.

Up to his ankles in water, with his bottom now extremely wet and cold, he looked up at Draco, and couldn't help but laugh.

"You're a bad sport!" He hollered and grabbed for Draco's pant leg in an attempt to trip the boy and make him fall into the water as well. What happened next was far from expected.

Draco didn't fall backwards like Harry had expected. Instead he lost his balance and fell forward, right on top of Harry Potter. For a second neither one of them spoke, both looking into the other's eyes with faces as red as a fire. Their bodies were pressed together, the smaller, thinner, blushing madly. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, and for some reason he couldn't breathe. Then he shook his head before quickly turning to roll off the other boy. Draco sat down in the water, and looked up at the sky. Silence followed.

"It's places like this that make me feel hopeful." Harry spoke, breaking the awkward silence, "They make me feel like there may still be some beauty and peace left in this world."

"Until someone comes along and crushes your precious peace." Draco frowned.

"You mean like when your dad got sentenced to Azkaban?" Harry saw a look of hurt on Draco's face when he mentioned Lucius. The blonde didn't look at him.

"Shut up. You don't know anything about that. You don't know what it's like."

"So what. I think I could come up with a pretty good idea of what it's like." Draco turned and glared at him, eye's filled with sadness. But they weren't the same eyes as Harry had seen before. Those had been filled with hate and agony. This time he just looked…sad. Truly and utterly…sad.

"Do you miss you father?" It was a stupid question. Draco sighed.

"I don't really want to talk about it." With that he sat up and began to walk back to the sandy shore. His feet made small, wet footprints in the white sand. Harry took one more look at the beautiful ocean ahead of him, and then turned to go after Draco.

"You know I'm all you have now. We might as well try to be friends." He stated as he tried his best to wring some of the water out of his pant legs. The cool water felt much worse when he was standing up tall and could feel the autumn air. Obviously upset, Draco bent down and grabbed the bag he had discarded earlier before continuing to walk in the opposite direction of Harry.

"You never said we had to be friends. That wasn't part of the agreement. I wanted to leave and you wanted to leave, so each of us did. **There is no ****we**." It was almost unbelievable, how unfriendly and downright rude Draco was. It was also extremely confusing. Just moments ago he had seemed happy, he'd been playful and smiling, and now he was storming off like a child about to throw a temper tantrum.

"Fine, no we. But don't leave." Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was something about this boy that annoyed him to no end. Perhaps it was his undying optimism or the fact that he gave in so easily. Whatever it was, Draco found it hard to tolerate. "please." Draco hated that word so much.

He turned around to face the brunette, his arms folded over his chest and his lower lip in the form of a frown.

"Whatever." He hated giving in. He wanted to leave so badly. But Harry was right, and he didn't want to be alone anymore. Being alone made him feel upset, sad, and distraught, and it was those emotions that made him want to inflict pain on himself. Those were the emotions that he knew he couldn't handle, not without the sweet release of a knife.

But there was something about that stupid, idiot brunette that he couldn't help but like. For once in his life someone was giving him attention, in fact, they were giving him a lot of attention. He blamed his feelings on his unloving parents. They had turned him into some sort of attention whore. And he couldn't walk away from that bubbly amount of affection that Harry was offering.

Harry was light. He was happiness, excitement, energy, compassion, caring, and youth. Everything Draco had had so little experience with. Everything Draco had been told was forbidden. For he was darkness, and death, and those two could not mingle with light.

"I'll stay."

Hours later they were both sprawled out on the sand, looking up at the night's sky. Their bellies with full from the fish that they had caught earlier and the fire they had built crackled warmly between them. The dark sky above with filled with glittering stars. Both boys were content and enjoyed the silence and tranquility of the place.

"Harry, how can some place like this exist? I mean, a place so untouched by any war or violence…" Draco asked as he looked over at the boy who appeared to be asleep. Harry opened his ember-colored eyes and smiled. It was a warm, handsome smile.

"I'm not really sure. But I don't think war can ever ruin everything Draco Malfoy. Evil can't destroy everything, no matter how much it wants to." It was depressing how confident Harry was. Draco had only become a death eater a few months ago and he still wasn't sure of it all. He was a bit jealous that Harry could have so much faith in his side when he doubted if he even wanted to serve Lord Voldemort.

"Goodnight Malfoy." Harry yawned before turning on his side so that he wasn't facing Draco.

For some reason Draco found himself staring at the brunette as he slept. He gazed at his obviously strong, muscular back, and his curly brown hair. For some reason it made his heart hurt a little bit, and he winced. He hated Potter. That boy had caused countless amounts of torture for him. And yet, he was one of the few people that stayed with him…that seemed to care about him…

Annoyed, he rolled over and tried to go to sleep. That night he dreamt of his father rotting in Azkaban, and his mother crying when she learned that he had dropped out of Hogwarts.

He felt guilty.

* * *

Forth chapter done c: I hope it was worth the wait. I want to go to the beach so bad haha. And I think with both of them about to spend so much time together, it's inevitable that one will develop feelings for the other, but who will fall for the other first? And what will become of it? Keep reading to find out. I have much more planned for this story! Please review~ I love your reviews.


End file.
